


10 - Blood Loss - Huntingbird

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Day 10, F/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: Hi! I promise my other fic isn't abandoned, I am working on it, but I've never done one of these themed month sort of things, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm not sure how much this counts as whump since it's from May's perspective, but I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965220
Kudos: 7





	10 - Blood Loss - Huntingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I promise my other fic isn't abandoned, I am working on it, but I've never done one of these themed month sort of things, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm not sure how much this counts as whump since it's from May's perspective, but I hope you enjoy it!

_ “Don’t die out there.” _

It wouldn’t stop repeating in his head. Just over and over  _ don’t die _ . 

“God Bobbi-  _ please _ \- Bob you can’t die.” Lance Hunter murmured to the fallen agent on a loop. 

Agent May watched as Hunter cradled Bobbi. She had already called for an extraction team and could do nothing to help as she watched the scene before her unfold. While May wasn’t normally part of the hangouts with beer and stories everyone in the base had heard of the famous she-devil that Lance had been married to, so she was more than surprised when she met Agent Morse. The woman was clearly the only other agent that could possibly compare to her in the field, but it was even beyond that. Her people skills were fabulous, and on top of that, she was clearly smart as well.

“Please, Bob! Com’on you can’t go like this!” 

Melinda struggled to stay emotionless as Hunter broke down. What was more intriguing than the she-devil herself was her relationship with Lance. The two of them bickered constantly, but in the end, it was clear that she loved him and he loved her. Originally Lance had called her a she-devil, but as May watched with sadness while he held Bobbi as she bled out, May could tell. If Bobbi died there was no recovery for Lance. Bobbi was  _ his _ she-devil, and he was  _ her _ crazy ex-husband, and they wouldn’t want any other.


End file.
